


Your Love Washes Over Me Like Cheap Red Wine

by AZebraNamedZee



Series: 100 Followers Requests [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, some dickbabs fluff because i felt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZebraNamedZee/pseuds/AZebraNamedZee
Summary: Dick Grayson is happy and in love. There isn't anything more he could ask for, really. (Except that his girlfriend stop calling him Circus Boy, of course)
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Series: 100 Followers Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799146
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Your Love Washes Over Me Like Cheap Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peterpiperparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpiperparker/gifts).



> Yeet yo! This was a three sentence fic for the word "Detective", requested by [darlinglissa](http://darlinglissa.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for my [hundred follower celebration!](https://some-dam-french-fries.tumblr.com/post/621349178024558592/100-followers-celebration/) Hope you like it Mellie!

Dick Grayson was on his fifth cup of coffee; the case he was working on apparently demanded occasionally becoming incoherent in exchange for the energy he needed to go through his day. He was so tired, though, that even with his Bat Senses, he didn’t hear Barbara Gordon enter the long-empty precinct and sneak up behind him, not until she called out to him,

“Hey there, Detective. Are you too busy catching bad guys to pay attention to your girlfriend?”

Dick swiveled around, a smile spreading on his face, “Never too busy for you, Babs.”

“Come on, Circus Boy, it’s late. We should go home.”

“I _told_ you never to call me that!”

Dick’s playful whines were cut off by Barbara pulling him into an impromptu kiss, and the two of them stood there, a beacon of hope and calm in the midst of a messy precinct.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Join my hundred follower celebration [here!](https://some-dam-french-fries.tumblr.com/post/621349178024558592/100-followers-celebration/) :)


End file.
